The Boy Who Fall
by itik duck
Summary: Hermione berbaik hati untuk menceritakan kisah Harry yang jatuh dalam pesona Draco di tahun kedelapan! Dimana Harry sang pahlawan sihir berusaha membuat Lord muda itu tertarik padanya dengan tutorial dari buku muggle/Drarry- Rnreview please
1. Prolog

The boy who fall

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

rating : aman

warning !

Typo dan gaje

Enjoy~

Harry James Potter penyihir muda 18 tahun yang memiliki wajah manis bin menggemaskan dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan mata emerald yang di bingkai kacamata bulat ketinggalan jaman juga kulit honey yang membungkus kerangka rapuhnya membuat Harry tampak mempesona dan di kejar fans gilanya.

Walaupun kelihatannya rapuh Harry adalah satu dari sekian penyihir tangguh terbukti dengan julukan dan title yang mengikutinya, seperti yang kalian tahu Harry adalah the boy who live, the choose one, the boy who win and the boy who fall uups yang terakhir itu cuma aku, Hermione Granger yang tahu.

Apa kalian penasaran ?

Baiklah karena aku memiliki banyak pengetahuan dan baik hati akan aku ceritakan pada kalian.

Tapi kalian harus melakukan sumpah dulu tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun! Mengerti ?

Good, sekarang keluarkan tongkat kalian dan ikuti perkata-

Apa! Oh maaf aku lupa kalian adalah reader dari kalangan muggle kalian tidak memiliki tongkat.

Uhhm Maaf, Ini rahasia terdalam Harry! Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada kalian tanpa jaminan kalau kalian bisa menjaga rahasia ini.

Maafkan aku, Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya!

Selamat tinggal !

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Fall

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

rating : T

warning

typo dan gaje so you dont have to read!

Chapter 2 : Enjoy the story The boy who fall

Kalian ini menyebalkan, bagimana mungkin kalian menerror FB ku setiap saat, karena kalian professor Lupin menyita iPhone 5 milikku dan baru mengembalikannya setelah jam makan malam selesai.

Apa! Kalian mengancam akan menerrorku sepanjang tahun! Kalian ingin aku avada kadavra hah !?

Dari mana kalian tahu mengenai peraturan penyihir dilarang menyerang para muggle dan apa tadi, kalian menyebutkan Azkaban ?

Apa maksudnya 'Aku tahu banyak hal tapi kalian mengetahui lebih' Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian mendatangiku untuk bertanya mengenai Harry !

Fine! Akan aku ceritakan tapi jangan sampai Ron mengetahui rahasiaku, paham!

Bagus! Sekarang dengar dengan tenang dan jangan menyela, Aku akan menceritakan tentang Harry the boy who fall.

Saat itu~~

Di dalam salah satu kompartmen Hogwarts express seorang penyihir muda tampan sedang membaca buku dengan cover usang, mata abu kebiruannya fokus pada aksara kuno yang timbul di buku itu, jendela kaca kereta api yang akan membawanya ke Hogwarts di biarkan terbuka membiarkan udara bergerak mengacak helaian rambut pirangnya.

Tubuh jangkung kekar miliknya terbalut kemeja putih dengan kerah di biarkan terbuka disampingnya tergeletak jubah hijau dengan lambang ular perak yang tersemat di bagian dada dan dari gradiasi silver hijau bernasib sama dengan jubah milik ketua murid tahun ini.

duk

duk

duk

ceklek

Bunyi gaduh di luar kompartmen dan suara pintu terbuka dengan terburu-buru tidak mengusik Draco Malfoy dari bacaannya, lain halnya dengan sosok berantakan pelaku utama penyebab timbulnya keributan di Hogwarts express.

Harry Potter mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah pucat di luar kompartmen tempat dia bersembunyi sekelompok anak kecil yang menjadi murid baru di Hogwarts saling menyalahkan satu sama lain atas menghilangnya pahlawan sihir. Dan di dalam kompartmen tempat dia bersembunyi ada seorang yang berusaha di hindari sejak persidangan.

Saat ini penyihir manis dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya berharap Draco Malfoy adalah bangsawan manja yang suka mencemooh bukannya Lord keren dengan aura dingin yang membuatnya mencerit iri dalam hati.

'Malfoy aku mohon katakan hal menyebalkan seperti 'Memikmati kepopuleranmu Potter' supaya suasana di kompartmen ini tidak kakuuuu' Batin Harry 'Atau setidaknya sapa aku farret bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau persilahkan aku duduk di bangku kosong di depanmu' runtuk Harry. Dalam hati Harry merindukan sosok Malfoy yang menyebalkan dan selalu membullynya setiap saat 'Merlin, kembalikan farretku ah maksudku Draco saat sifatnya seperti farret' Doa Harry.

"Berisik! Jika ingin duduk tidak ada yang melarangmu Potter!" Draco meng-glare Harry yang masih bernafas dengan putus-putus akibat melarikan diri dari anak-anak yang ingin mendengar cerita tentang perang versinya.

'Ahh bagaimana aku lupa jika Malfoy adalah mindreader yang bisa mengetahui pikiran orang yang ada di sekitarnya' Panik Harry.

"Merlin Potter! Duduk dan tenangkan pikiranmu" Draco menggeram memincit pangkal hidungnya kesal pada Harry yang mengumamkan 'Memalukan! Memalukan! Malfoy tahu isi pikiranku' Sambil mengelengkan kepalanya kiri-kanan.

Mood Harry jatuh secara tiba-tiba, entah kenapa Harry tidak suka cara Malfoy yang memperlakukannya seolah pengganggu yang memuakan. Dengan langkah gontai dan bibir dicibirkan Harry mendudukan dirinya di depan Draco dan menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong mengabaikan Draco di depannya yang sudah menyampirkan bukunya dan menghela nafas kesal.

Hanya sepersekian detik Draco membuka pintu kompartmen dan mengusir anak-anak malang itu untuk kembali ke kompartmen masing-masing diiringi ancaman jika mereka tetap berkeliaran maka Draco akan memanggil domentor untuk mengecup mereka dan detik selanjutnya mereka berlari ketakutan menjauh dari Draco.

"Merepotkan" Ujar Draco sebelum membanting pintu kompartmen dengan kuat. Draco bisa merasakan aura kesakitan dari arah Harry, aura yang di pancarkan begitu kuat ditambah dengan pikiran-pikiran negative yang menjamur di kepala pahlawan sihir membuat Draco terganggu.

Sejak ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas sihir Draco jadi liar dan susah di kendalikan hal yang sama terjadi untuk kemampuan Draco yang lain, salah satunya Draco lebih sensitive terhadap emosi dan pikiran orang, itu juga yang menjadi alasan Lord Malfoy memilih kompartmen yang jauh dari kebisingan orang-orang tapi pahlawan sihir kita : Harry Potter muncul dihadapannya karena di kejar penggemarnya.

Dan karena mereka anak kecil Draco mengambil kesimpulan Harry Potter tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan mereka 'Potter terlalu lembut' Tebak Draco. Dan itu terbukti dengan kalimat 'Sudah seperti ini pun aku tetap merepotkan ya ugh Harry bodoh' yang ada di pikiran Harry.

Di mata Draco, Harry tidak lebih dari anak kecil yang kebahagiaannya di rampas oleh ambisi orang-orang di luar sana, mereka berharap banyak padanya dan ketika harapan mereka terkabul Harry James Potter kembali ke sosok sebenarnya : anak kecil yang ingin kasih sayang yang berlimpah.

Fisiknya baik tapi batinnya menangis, tidak memiliki tempat bersandar karena dialah sandaran orang-orang yang di sayanginya, sok kuat padahal hatinya menceritkan kesakitan tipikal Gryffindor menjadi pahlawan tanpa perduli pada diri sendiri.

"Bodoh!"

Harry menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya mengalihkan rasa sakit hati, entah kenapa komentar Draco Malfoy sekarang membuat hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik tidak seperti saat sebelum Voldemort kalah cemoohan Draco hanya membuat Harry kesal dan ingin mengutuknya.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan dalam diam, Draco melanjutkan bacaannya dan Harry berdiam diri malas melakukan apapun termasuk pergi dari kompartmen ini. Ketenangan tanpa dari luar tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali suara angin yang bersahutan dengan gesekkan dari rel kereta tapi dalam pikiran Draco, ada suara tangisan yang tergugu di tambah kutukan yang di tunjukan untuknya.

'Sakiiit! it's hurt hiks terkutuklah kau Malfoy! hiks Semoga tidak ada wanita yang menikah dengan farret kejam sepertimu'

'Cruel heartless man ever'

'Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini'

'Malfoy kejam hiks bahkan Voldemort tidak pernah melukai hatiku'

'Noumo noumo appoyo eh kenapa jadi Hangul ini pasti karena keseringan bergaul dengan Cho Chang'

'Yang lainnya sedang apa ya ? Pasti mereka sedang bermain sampai lupa keadaan'

'Mereka bahkan tidak mencariku'

'Ugh aku sebal'

'Benci, kesal, sakit hati, lapaaarrr!'

'Aku benci kompartmen ini aku benci tahun ke delapan aku benci Draco diam padahal dia tahu isi kepalaku'

'Benci benci benci Draconis Lucius Malfoy menyeBALKAN!'

"Hentikan Potter!"

'Songong! Tukang perintah! Slytherrin kurang aj-'

"POTTER!"

"Tukang bentak menyebalkan"

Suara Harry keluar, nadanya ketus tapi Draco bisa menangkap getaran seperti orang menahan tangis. Draco menghela nafas, selain kemampuannya yang meliar membuatnya sedikit kerepotan efek sihirnya juga membuat beberapa orang yang memiliki emosi dalam mendapat efek dari sihirnya.

Emosi dari orang yang ada di sekitar nya akan kacau dan Draco akan merasa tertekan karena bisa merasa kekacauan dari perasaan mereka.

Draco memindahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di depan sang pahlawan sihir, tangannya merogoh kantung celana hitamnya mengeluarkan sebatang coklat yang masih tersegel dan menyerahkannya pada Harry yang tengah membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Kau laparkan. Ambilah" Harry mengambil coklat milik Draco dengan gaya linglung yang ketara, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat coklat produksi Honey duk pemberian Draco "Uhm thanks Malfoy" Harry tidak tahu kenapa moodnya bisa naik hanya karena Draco memberikan sepotong coklat untuknya.

Harry menggigit coklatnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang ketara, Harry sungguh senang dengan perhatian yang di berikan oleh mantan rivalnya yang masih berlutut di depannya. Harry sangat menikmati perhatian Draco yang semanis coklat yang tengah di makannya mengabaikan jika Draco meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di betis kanan Harry dan mengumakan mantra guna menstabilkan emosi Harry.

"Semua baik-baik saja Potter" Draco memberikan senyuman sayang yang jarang di perlihatkan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Harry berdetak cepat. Detik itu Harry merasakan perutnya kram seperti di lilit tali tambang, perasaan yang sama ketika Harry berdekatan dengan Ginny dan Cho Chang saat sebelum perang hanya saja sekarang lebih kuat bahkan untuk sesaat Harry lupa cara bernafas.

"Aku akan mengecek keadaan"

Setelah Draco keluar dari kompartmen mereka, wajah Harry memerah seketika menyadari perasaan baru yang tumbuh di hatinya, resmi sudah! Harry jatuh pada pesona Malfoy!

Lalu malamnya Harry menceritakannya padaku dengan panik di iringin senyum malu dengan rona merah yang ketara.

Sebelumnya Harry ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Malfoy dengan mengabaikan pemuda pirang itu tapi perasaannya makin kuat. Aku merasa seperti Mbok Rondo saat keong mas terluka ketika mendapatkan Harry menangis frustasi di menara astronomi karena perasaan sukanya kepada Malfoy makin menjadi.

Jadi, dengan buku muggle 'kiat-kiat membuat laki-laki jatuh cinta' yang menjadi panduan Harry dalam meng-flirting Malfoy, Harry berusaha keras untuk menjadikan lord -yang baru beberapa purnama di tinggal mati orang tuanya- sebagai miliknya.

hahh~

Sudan 3 bulan berlalu, sekarang Malfoy dan Harry jadi dekat tapi mereka belum resmi berhubungan walaupun Malfoy sudah mengetahui perasaan Harry sejak awal.

Aku harap Harry dapat segera jadian dengan Malfoy dan membeberkan hubungan mereka secepatnya, Aku lelah jika terus berbohong dan menutup mata-telinga ketika Ron dan yang lain menanyakan Harry yang suka menghilang setiap saat dan muncul dengan Malfoy di sampingnya.

Dan, aku harap kalian tutup mulut sampai Harry sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Malfoy dan jadian dengan pirang itu. Well~ Harry yakin dia akan jadian dengan Malfoy dan sebelum ulang tahunnya Draco akan meminta Harry menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Dan sebagai sahabatnya aku berharap itu benar terjadi, tidak bisa aku bayangkan jika Harry patah hati padahal dia sudah berusaha sekeras ini.

Kalian juga, jangan beberkan pada siapapun! Hanya beberapa bulan lagi Harry akan mengirimkan surat yang berisikan undangan pertunangan untuk kalian jika kalian mendukungnya, paham!

Dan ini adalah rahasia kita, tidak ada yang tahu masalah ini kecuali kita!

Aku janji jika kalian tutup mulut aku akan ceritakan perjuangan Harry untuk mendapatkan Malfoy.

Tenang saja! Kalian tidak harus menerrorku, akan aku ceritakan secara berkala.

Ohh astaga.., Aku harus pergi, paket internetku sudah habis!

Yakk! Kalian pikir mudah untuk penyihir sepertiku membeli paket 'tinggal isi tinggal isi' aku harus menunggu jadwal ke Hogsmeade dulu baru bisa beli paket tahu!

Oh kalian cerdas sekali, kalau begitu aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai barang pesananku diantar, walaupun CoD tidak bisa tidak masalah.

Sampai nanti guys 

End chapter 2.

Jika kalian berkenan dengan FF yang simpel ini katakan di kotak review ya! Aku ingin tahu adakah yang mau FF ini di lanjutkan !?

karena selanjutnya Hermione akan menceritakan perjuangan Harry sesuai dengan sub-bab dari buku muggle~

Terimakasih~~ Untuk kalian para readers dan silent readers juga reviewer di ffku yang 168 cm! Akan aku usahakan sequelnya untuk kalian #hug


End file.
